reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Snowy Mountain Blessed Land
Snowy Mountain Blessed Land was located at the extreme north-west of Northern Plains. Appearance Snowy Mountain Blessed Land had a various peaks of mountains called "Snowy Mountain". The lofty "Snowy Mountain" stood tall and reached through the clouds. Mountain ranges surrounded it like stars surrounding the moon. The sky had a hue of light blue color. Thin snow fluttered lightly and landed on the ground. It was a spotlessly white region with even the buildings on the mountain carved out of ice crystals. Background The "Snowy Mountain" of Snowy Mountain Blessed Land was a nest of Northern Plains' demonic path Gu Immortals, with tens of Gu Immortals occupying different snowy peaks of Snowy Mountain Blessed Land. Snowy Mountain Blessed Land was a base camp of demonic path cultivators, they were at odds with the righteous path forces of Northern Plains. Gu Formations Gu Formation (#1) Snowy Mountain Blessed Land has an exquisite refinement path Gu Formation, it is known as the best formation for refinement path in Northern Plains' demonic path. It was built by the Gu Immortal named Sun Ming Lu. The Gu Formation in Snowy Mountain Blessed Land is a multi-layered Gu Formation, using a total of twelve different Gu Formations. Gu Formation (#2) Old Ancestor Xue Hu has recklessly modified the Snowy Mountain Blessed Land to refine the Fortune Rivalling Heaven Gu. The name of this super Gu Formation was "Fate Reversing Sacrificial Refinement Formation", this super Gu Formation was built by Sun Ming Lu, using over ten immortal Gu (no Rank 8), the crucial point was it irrigates the water of Reverse Flow River, thus it has extremely astonishing power. This super Gu Formation has completely remodeled Snowy Mountain Blessed Land, using the 15 Snowy Mountains as the formation cores to form a solid defense. With the Snowy Mountain's leaders as the formation cores, it links to Reverse Flow River. If the invaders come to the Snowy Mountain Blessed Land in order destroy this super Gu Formation, they would be forcibly sent to different Snowy Mountains depending on their cultivation. If the invader was a Rank 7 Gu Immortal, they would be sent to the Rank 7 leader of Snowy Mountain to fight. If the invader was a Rank 8 Gu Immortal, they would be sent to Old Ancestor Xue Hu. Each Snowy Mountain's leader would receive the Gu Formation’s amplification; Rank 6 cultivation can display Rank 7 strength, and while it could not let Rank 7 cultivation to have Rank 8 strength, but there would still be a tremendous boost. On the other hand, the invaders would be greatly suppressed. With this contrast of strengthening and weakening, every Snowy Mountain is a difficult hurdle, even if Rank 8 Gu Immortals come. Unless the invaders have the method to destroy this super Gu Formation. Flaws (#2.1) * The Gu formation isolates what is inside from outside, the Snowy Mountain's leaders cannot even connect to Treasure Yellow Heaven. Only Old Ancestor Xue Hu can contact the Snowy Mountain's leaders, while the Snowy Mountain's leaders cannot communicate with each other. * Each Snowy Mountain's leader is a formation core of the Gu Formation, the Snowy Mountain's leaders can seemingly only defend from their main halls at the Snowy Mountain and are unable to leave their Snowy Mountain. Context (#2.2) The "Fate Reversing Sacrificial Refinement Formation" was imitated the Regret Pool, having some mysterious abilities of time path. The truly wicked about this super Gu Formation was, any Gu Immortals that died within this super Gu Formation, would be considered as sacrificing their life to this super Gu Formation, helping Lady Wan Shou, who was in the center of the formation, refine Ma Hong Yun. Other than that, the people who died within this super Gu Formation, their body and immortal aperture turned into ashes and disappeared, even if the soul escaped, the soul will dispersed completely due to this super Gu Formation. Trivia * Snowy Mountain Blessed Land was occupied by a group of demonic path Gu Immortals. They had always been coveting after Eighty-Eight True Yang Building, they were secretly supporting Ma Tribe to get their hands on Giant Sun Immortal Venerable's inheritance * In Snowy Mountain Blessed Land, there were total of 15 Snow Peaks (15 Snowy Mountains). * Snowy Peak = Snowy Mountain, Snowy Peak Lord = Leader of Snowy Mountain.